Magdalene Pastle
Magdalene 'Mag' Pastle is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute Form Name: Magdalene 'Mag' Pastle District: 3 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Mag is a bold, rebellious young woman who is very strong-willed. She stops at nothing to accomplish her ambitions and goals, even if it requires major sacrifices. Despite this her confidence tells her to go on, meaning she will take big risks. Often considered courageous, she will stand up to friends and foes alike in order to get her point across. She is highly cunning in her plans, often able to deceive people or even pretend she has nothing in mind. Though she works well in a team and cares for those she trusts, she can be a bit selfish at times. Height: 5’5 Appearance: It’s safe to say that Mag is purely ravishing. Her skin is lightly tanned, with no blemishes in sight. Her eyes are olive green and look friendly. The most obvious thing about her is her curly hair. Every inch of it is dyed, the top of it being hot pink and lilac whilst the bottom half is cornflower blue and shamrock green. Weapon(s): Though she has never trained with any weapons before, Mag likes the idea of using a crossbow to shoot from afar. As a back-up, she would use traps. Her experience with technology means she can construct several complex traps. Strengths: As expected from a District 3 citizen Mag is very intellectual. She seems to have at least a small tidbit of knowledge in every field, hence why her survival skills are in peak condition. Mag has alsosemi-experienced these skills before. Her final main strength is swimming: She may not have swum before the hunger games, but when she tries it in training she seems to find it quite easy. Weaknesses: Mag is physically weak as she never needed to rely on her brawn power before. She’s also quite slow when it comes to running, a disadvantage further made worse by her own clumsiness. Fears: Mag’s number one fear is heights, due to her near-death experience on the edge of a cliff. It is not much the falling part that counts, as she knows that she’s more than likely to die and will thus escape her living nightmare. She also sees it as the distant growing smaller, calming her down once she’s closer to the ground. Her other main fear is of being ambushed. That tactic was the reason why she didn’t put up much of a fight when the men grabbed her and she wants to be prepared for anything and everything. There's also a small fear of the hunger games hidden inside of her, but she volunteered to defeat the fear. Training Strategy: To start off with, Mag will train at survival stations that she doesn’t have a grasp on like swimming, as well as developing her knowledge in other areas. Her main focus will be to train at a weapon station where she can actually hold a weapon, probably with crossbows. Private Training Strategy: Mag knows she’s not the biggest threat, so she will aim for a low score to cover up her skills. Basically, she will create a few shelters in the time followed by some plant knowledge. She won’t do anything spectacular to end it: All she will do is walk out without uttering a single word. Interview Angle: Mag will try to hide her rebellious side, but she will still answer each question self-assuredly. Though she admits she isn’t the biggest threat, she will say that ‘Even a tiny parasite can be enough to bring down a feisty lion Never overlook what may seem so insignificant, as it could be the last thing on your mind. Ever.’ Bloodbath Strategy: Mag will stay out of the action and wait around the perimeter until her allies collect some items. Once they have their supplies, she will run out of the bloodbath with them. However if somebody spots her, she will try to run away as fast as she can. Games Strategy: If she managed to get away with her allies at the start, Mag will suggest plans for them in order to eliminate the rest of the competition. She will try to do most of the work since all she did in the bloodbath was wander outside of the main area. But if she had to flee without her allies, she would try to hide and find them at the same time without drawing attention to herself. Alliance: Mag will ally with Meg or if they’re not in the same games, a small alliance of 3-4 people. Token: A black choker. Backstory Hi, I’m Mag Pastle. Though my full name is Magdalene, it sounds a bit old-fashioned and takes too long to say. I’ve always referred to myself as so. Anyway, that’s distracting us from the main point. My parents are, well, were Logan and Mona Pastle. They were prized workers in a factory. They often had pay rises for their valiant effort in creating ideas for successful devices. Because of this, they planned a secret experiment. Well, at least that was what Meg told me. And who’s Meg, you may ask? I’ll explain later. When I was born, they adored me to bits. I was allowed to do what I wanted, but there were boundaries. I was always curious about them, but I never started to investigate until puberty hit me. I was 14, but already I felt like breaking a few rules just for the sake of it. My parents, at first, weren’t worried. They knew it was a natural part of growing up. But as the weeks added to my current lifespan, so did the amount of rules I broke. By then, my parents seemed fed up all the time. I knew why, but I couldn’t help it if my hormones were starting to take over my brain. I just wanted the thrill. Not even a curfew could prevent me from making what could either be considered a mistake, or a blessing. One day, I secretly left the house after curfew. My parents were growing increasingly fretful about my nights out. Nothing bad ever happened: All I did was hang out with my friends. They were always free to leave and go wherever they wanted, but I had to be kept back just for my evolution into an adult. My mind told me to break it, but there was still a small gap where the inside child inside me told me to stay. “Shut up!” ''I said to myself. ''“You know I can’t just back out from what could be the best night in the history of my life!” With one last look at the cleverly-made dummy of me in the bed, I crawled out of the window and slid down a drain pipe. I met three of my friends, Fiona, Eleanor and Aenia at the park. They all smiled as they saw me fully prepared. “Are you ready to rock?!” Aenia asked. “Heck yes!” The rest of us chorused. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like pills. “Umm, what the hell is that?” Eleanor asked. “They’re, uh, Razzle Drops. They’re a recently confectioned candy that tastes awesome. Here, try a bit!” She placed one on the palm of our hands. Whilst Eleanor looked at it disgustingly, Fiona had already scoffed it. Already, I noticed she was shivering. “Oh my goodness, they’re f*cking delicious! Pass me another!” Aenia passed, she herself shivering. I saw how Eleanor shrugged her shoulders and tried it for herself. I followed soon after, suddenly feeling the same effects the others had. I felt a bit light-headed, but cold and warm at the same time. It was like heaven at first, but then it begun to taste like a cat had used my mouth for a litter box. I started to feel woozy, but I couldn’t have been so as much as my other friends. Eleanor was lying down on the bench, laughing every now and then at the littlest of things. Aenia was smiling like a loon, limply looking to the night sky. Worst of all was Fiona who was laughing like a deranged sociopath. I was just sat there mildly dazed and confused. That was, until I saw a shadow somewhere in an alley. Aenia also seemed to take notice, but she didn’t show fear at all. Instead, she smiled malevolently. I looked back and, all of a sudden, a horde of men sprinted in. Coming to my senses I immediately ran away. Fiona and Eleanor didn’t seem to give a single sh*t, not even when they were stuffed into sacks. I mentally face-palmed as I realised what Razzle Drops were: Drugs. And Aenia had been planning to kidnap us for heaven knows how long. Needing a hiding spot, I bent down to pick up a loose brick and threw it into a shop window. I quickly climbed into it, suddenly noticing that I was in a beauty shop: The only one in the district, at that. In there, I could see that there was hair dye. I quickly brought four bottles into the toilets and quickly dyed my hair in there. I made sure to cover it completely as even the slightest mistake could lead to failure. There was a reason I didn’t want to fail. I hoped that the men wouldn’t recognise me, else I should be taken captive for reasons only they could know. Once I left I started walking home. I didn’t know what colours my hair was at that point, but I didn’t care. The men wouldn’t be able to recognise me for their life… or at least I hoped so. I began to walk quicker when I saw them. I would’ve turned back, but it would have been suspicious for them if they saw somebody walk in one direction and then turn to another. There was nowhere for me to hide, leaving me to have to head straight towards them. They immediately looked at me when I passed, but I kept my face down. I couldn’t hear them chase after me. In relief I started to lightly jog back to my house. I climbed back up through the window and fell asleep on my bed, not remembering that I had dyed my hair. When I woke, I saw mum and dad staring at me in shock. I still felt sleepy, so I tried to go back to sleep. However mum shook my shoulder. “Young lady, you have a lot of explaining to do.” “About what?” I murmured. No words: Dad just pulled out a mirror and showed it to me. I saw no difference at first, until I looked at my hair; Now it was pink, lilac, blue and green. I almost screamed as I saw it. I was just as bemused as my parents. That was, until I remembered the event yesterday with Aenia and the drugs. “Explain this instant. Now!” “Umm… Somebody broke into my room and tried to kidnap me. They dragged me to a dump but I escaped. I had to disguise myself somehow so that they couldn’t recognise me.” I lied. I hoped that they would take the bait, but mum shook her head. “Not only do you break you curfew, but you steal and think that kidnapping is a good excuse. This is getting out of hand! You’re grounded for a month, young lady!” “But mum-“ “No buts!” As they locked me in my room, I screamed really loudly. It wasn’t my fault I could’ve been captured in the night. It wasn’t my fault a friend-turned-traitor had invited me there along with two people I could actually depend on if needed. I was dragged into the events like a puppet. In my thoughts, none of this was my fault. Whenever I was allowed out of the house for school, I would visit a cliff site regularly for a few minutes. It was apparently the closest we could get to Mother Nature in our region of the district. The view there was quite beautiful, even if the background scenery was made up of skyscrapers and other large buildings. I loved the feel of the grass, the beauty of the flowers that grew there. It refreshed my mind from the drugs situation and how my parents didn’t take my clarity seriously. When my month of being grounded had ended, I would always visit the cliff for as long as I wanted to. Sometimes I didn’t return until bed-time, because there was too much on my plate. There was one day though, that made me want to forget it. One day, I was strolling straight home from school because I felt a little bit ill. All of a sudden, I felt something yank my arms backwards so hard they were nearly released from their sockets. A sack was put over my head and tied securely. As hard as I tried, I couldn’t wrestle free from the grasp of my captors. I felt myself being lifted from the ground, being carted off like some sacrifice. To say that I was terrified would be an understatement. After what seemed like an eternity, the sack was finally removed. I gulped in the fresh air that I finally had access to. I was on the cliff I liked to visit. Nonetheless, I continued to collect lungful’s of sweet oxygen. It didn’t last long. In an instant, I felt a force push me over the edge. I screamed as air resistance pushed against me. I felt myself gradually going faster until I hit the ground. Everything immediately blacked out. Now, one would think that the fall would’ve killed me. Somehow though, I made it out alive. Even in my mind, I expected to perish. So did the hospital staff and the person who found me. I only knew this because there was a form left on a bedside desk, with bold red lettering saying ‘deceased’. Because I didn’t want to compete in the hunger games at all, I made a decision to try and get out without anybody seeing me. Going through the halls was a bad idea in my mind, so I had to go out through the window. Thankfully I found it easy, due to the ledges of the other windows and a water pipe. I knew I had to get home quickly and reassure my parents that I was still living against all odds. The arduous journey took me around a day’s time to complete. On the way I rummaged through bins for food and gathered rain to drink it. In the end I was immensely fatigued in my state, but I was glad that I had found my home again. I peeped through the window to see how my parents were. Oddly enough, they were joyful, more joyful than usual. Although their mannerism struck me out as bizarre, there was something, or rather somebody, more unusual than them. Other than her colours, she looked almost exactly like me. Her skin was pale and grey-ish, almost as if she was an alien. Her hair was dyed like mine, only the palette of hers was pastel-based. Several different colours were also used. Her eyes were also a duller version of my olive green ones. It was almost like she was built to be almost exactly like me. I was about to see if there were any more similarities, when she turned to face me. In my shock, I froze there on the spot. She was equally as confused as me. As we sat there having a staring contest, my parents were chatting about something. “The experiment with Meg reached a nice conclusion, didn’t it?” Dad asked. “It most certainly did, dear.” Mum replied. “Imagine if we set up a factory where we made robot children for the couples who couldn’t have offspring.” “That would be wonderful dear.” They then looked towards this Meg character, and then faced the window. I knew that I had been spotted. “M-Magdalene?” They spluttered. I immediately knew that I was in trouble, so I snapped out of the trance I was in and fled the neighbourhood. I could hear the sound of footsteps, not too far behind me. As I looked behind me, I saw that it was the girl, Meg. She had a look of fire in her eyes, her mouth moving up and down as she mumbled something. I continued to run from her, but I could hear her ganging up on me. In a desperate bid to escape, I made sudden changes in direction to throw her off. However I was also quite clumsy and nearly fell over a couple of times trying to do so. I turned my head back once more and saw Meg shaking her head, wondering where she was. I tried desperately not to look at her, in case she remembered what she was supposed to do and pursue me again. Thankfully, she shrugged her shoulders and headed away, probably to her home. Even though I was relieved, there were still a million thoughts flying through my head. First of all, I wondered where the heck she had come from. From my parents speaking of the robot child factory idea, I could presume she was supposed to be me. Secondly, I pondered on why my parents hadn’t been glad to see me return; They appeared more horrified to me. I could remember nothing to piece it all together. Nonetheless, I knew that I was disowned and left on my own. ‘Can no one revive me now?’ ''I sadly thought. I wanted to believe that none of it could’ve happened. But deep down, I knew that my parents had disowned me. From the sight of Meg, I sensed I was in grave danger. ''I saw it flicker like a television set, bright flashes of a warning sign. ''She was the key to all of this. She held the truth to my life, which was quickly ''eroding away line by fading line. I had to get to the bottom of it. But first, I needed a place to stay. Because my options were limited, I believed that a good place to stay would be the cliff-top. After all, after my ‘death’ barely anybody would decide to venture near there. And the last thing I wanted was to be on the headline for a news line where I was ‘resurrected’ from the dead. I’m pretty sure my parents would’ve reported it, but I reckoned that those who knew them would’ve assumed that they were still grieving and were losing their minds. Or at least I hoped it would be the case. There was one major setback when I drew nearer though: It was blocked off by black and yellow tape, which was blazingly illuminated in the dead of night. Of course the police would be searching for clues around the area. They would’ve needed to reach a verdict where my passing would be declared as a murder, manslaughter or suicide. If those attackers were careful, then there would be nothing to suggest that it was them or a person who did this. I made camp not too far from the cliffs, at the school I had attended. There were so many memories there, like the friends I had met and the compliments made about my hair. The teachers often gave me detentions there, which was when I’d exit the grounds early. I loved it all. But this was also the place where my backstabbing friend Aenia met me. And I did not want to have her in my memories whenever I reminisced. After a few days, I saw somebody throw a newspaper in a bin. I swiftly sprinted there and pulled it out, taking cover back behind the building. On the front page, there was an exclusive interview with the previous winner of the hunger games. I yawned and flicked through the pages, when I saw something that caught my eyes. ''‘Pastle Girl’s Suicide Verdict. Young Magdalene Pastle, aged 14, was discovered at the bottom of Chelle Cliff. After hearing of her many rows with her parents, the police assume she threw herself off to be free from her inner demons. At first it was considered to be murder, but after the evidence or lack thereof was gathered, it was declared that it was self-extermination. Her parents, Logan and Mona Pastle, were seen mourning her loss but developed a robotic girl to be just like her. They, since then, have recovered slightly from the incident.’ I scoffed as I read the article. It was all ridiculous. My parents never loved me as a teen. I did have to admit though; the fact that Meg was a robot shocked me. Developing her would’ve taken ages and yet she made her debut appearance not too long after the crime. Unless... I almost fainted as I reached a revelation. Of course Meg couldn’t have taken days to develop! She was planned and produced during the days I had been alive. It could’ve been that they wanted somebody to share my interests with were I to be grounded again, but it was more probably that my own bloodline had planned the attempted murder on their own, with help of the men in black. Meg would’ve been my replacement. If she was a robot, they could control her. Therefore, she had to be a non-rebellious version of me. I kept the newspaper with me in case I got bored or if I needed to reference something. That one article was informative, so heaven knew how many of them could come into use in the future. And there was another belief: If the police finally decided what my non-existent death was, then they would no longer be investigating the area. I almost smiled as I saw the cliff again, completely empty of company. I breathed in the fresh air and smelt the flowers that bloomed there. I was back in my true paradise. The one sanctuary I knew was truly secure. This was the place where I had to stay for the rest of my life. Surviving by myself was quite easy. I found several edible plants in the area and ate them whenever I couldn’t find any scraps. The water in a nearby well served as my main water source. I never bothered with going to an orphanage because I preferred the wild outdoors. I also loved the cliffs too much to leave them, and the challenge of living in poverty seemed like a fun experience. And best of all, nobody would think to look there. But one day, I was located. I was gathering berries from a bush, when something hit me from behind. I screamed, remembering what happened last time. Instead of being grabbed by the arms, whatever hit me flipped me over onto my back. At first I was terrified of who the person could be, but then my emotions boiled into rage: Meg was there, and she had grim determination and bloodlust in her wild eyes. I started to fight back by flinging her away with my legs. It worked, but the distance wasn’t that far. I immediately tried to take off running again, but she quickly caught up with me. After tackling me to the floor, I cried out for help. Nobody was around. Meg was about to land a punch, when her body suddenly froze into position. Even though she couldn’t move, I couldn’t free myself either. My mind was slowly losing itself. I was panicking. She could easily crush me under her weight. Thankfully, she didn’t. Suddenly, her system booted up again. Her eyes widened as she awoke. She must’ve also been in shock, for she slipped off of me. “Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?” The questions came very quickly. I couldn’t believe that after she ‘crashed’. That she couldn’t remember what her tasks were at all. Not that I was complaining. This was pure luck. I could finally escape from the tyranny she was meant to induce on me. “Calm down, Meg.” I whispered. “How did you know my name?!” She almost shrieked in shock. “Meg, listen. I am Mag, your sister.” “Sister?” “Well, kind of. We’re not sisters by blood… or sister, but we look out for each other.” I hoped grimly that she would believe my eyes; I wasn’t exactly the best actress. I seemed to be having a good day, for Meg actually believed me! “Ok, so what am I doing here? The last thing I can think of is of somebody issuing orders for me to exterminate a person. I don’t know who it is or what they looked like.” It was a pain in the gut to see her so bewildered. I hated lying whenever it was necessary. For fun it was fine, but not when it came to serious situations like this. “Don’t worry about that. They would’ve gotten away by now. And besides, isn’t it fun to defy orders?” Again, I willed for my fake enthusiasm to play out well. “Thinking about it, it feels… I don’t know what it is called. It feels like a ray of sunshine.” “So you’re happy, I guess?” “What is being happy?” Although it would take some time to help her learn about emotions, I didn’t care in the slightest. I had a companion now, and one that would many months. As my 15th birthday dawned, Meg begun to tremble in her sleep. I knew that it was a simulation of fear, but I thought that it was just a phase. Although it was plausible, it wasn’t the truth. Meg started to fall into silence at random times. I knew that there was something on her mind which confused her, thus she didn't know how to react properly. It happened more frequently, even when I was there. At this point, I believed that enough was enough. The source of whatever provoked her had to be uncovered. “Meg?” I hoped that she would make conversation. “Yes Mag?” She responded. “I want you to tell me now: Why do you shiver in the night? It's not that cold.” “Umm…” I knew she was trying to find the right feeling. “Describe what it feels like.” I said as sympathetically as I could. “Well, it’s like me being in contact with water. That’s when I feel like I break.” “So it’s fear then?” “I think so,” She took a deep breath. “Every night, I see two people beckoning me to join them. A male human and a female human. They wish me well on the mission to kill somebody named Magdalene.” She was starting to go out of control. “And I remember you saying that your full name was Magdalene! That’s not the worst part though. The view switches to a scene of you stood over a cliff, where I push you off. That’s when the objects in my eyesight is replaced with this scene again.” I wasn’t surprised at first to see my parents there. But when she had mentioned how she was petrified of killing me, I knew that it was serious business. “I think I know who you are talking about,” I said. “How would you want to dispose of them?” “I don’t want to,” She stared at me with a light but lifeless smile. She was trying to stay strong, but it was not good. Heaven knew how long it would be before she panicked. “They don’t mean for the Magdalene in the nightmare to be you. I guess it’s because you’re the only other person I know.” “Oh, I see…” I said. “Maybe if you had a small chat with them, then you could be reassured.” Meg considered it at first. It was one of those ideas that would likely fail. And although it wasn’t the best idea in the world, she still had faith that it would succeed. “What are we waiting for, let’s find them!” I grinned as I heard her enthusiasm shine through. Her personality was developing like mine more and more every day, even though it was barely noticeable. This was the proof that my parents were very skilled... and deadly. Although they had programmed her quite well, they were messing with her mind. And for that, I had to make a secret plan to dispose of them… for good. As Meg was much stronger and faster than me and carried me there, we managed to reach my old home much quicker than I could’ve done so on my own. As we arrived there, I bore my eyes harshly into what was once my home. Inside where the ones who were supposed to cherish me, and instead nearly murdered me. I was going to wreak my revenge on them. They deserved it for over-reacting to my behaviour. I started climbing the vines that lead to my bedroom. Meg stood at the front door, waiting for me to reach the ledge. Once I did, I signalled for her to knock at the door. She immediately did so and I could make out the figure of my parents awaiting her there and giving her a hug. I slipped through the window, seeing my room practically untouched. There were a few small touches, but they were very minor. I continued exploring the house and found a lot more valuable items lying around. My parents’ scheme must have been very successful. Since all of their newly-found wealth had developed from my death, I could not help but feel furious. I eventually came across a door I had never noticed before. I entered it and saw a magnificent laboratory. There were a lot of plans for various devices that my parents had been planning, as well as newsletters about their new company. But most important of all was a computer, still turned on, showing a list of commands to complete. I assumed this was how Meg’s instructions were set. Lucky for me, no errors seemed to pop up where it said ‘Kill Magdalene Pastle’. The coding was hard to understand, but I knew they had several files on information about me and my appearance just from a small look. It gave me a great idea. First of all, I added the command to ‘Kill Logan Pastle and Mona Pastle’. Then I added some photos of my parents for reference and confirmed the edit. Upstairs, I could hear Meg’s voice. I wanted her to execute her program as swiftly as possible, but didn’t have a clue on when she would set out to complete it. Several minutes later, the chatter had been reduced to silence. It was Meg’s turn to talk. I thought that maybe, just maybe, she was about to murder my parents. The sound of them shrieking their lungs out confirmed my speculation. I smiled as the screams silenced. They had just got their comeuppance. And at last, I felt the relief flood my mind. I deleted the command to kill my parents to make any investigations even more difficult for the peacekeepers. Then I smashed the computer, so that no more commands could be made. As I resurfaced from the laboratory, Meg pointed to the corpses of my parents, her face still blank of any emotion. “They’re the ones who were in my nightmares. I don’t know what happened. One minute we were talking peacefully, when I blacked out. When I woke they were dead on the floor. I think somebody tried to beat us all.” I felt slightly guilty for re-programming her just for my revenge, but as long as she didn’t know what happened I was certain she would stay my friend. Outside, I heard the sound of peacekeepers running towards our house. I quickly fled to my bedroom, forgetting about Meg completely. She knelt there, staring the corpses. When I hid, I could hear the peacekeepers arresting her. There were no signs of restraint. Despite that, I still felt bad for ditching her. After many months on my own, she had been my sole source of comfort and reassurance. This was my repayment, it seemed. And it was not a nice one. The next day, the main headline in the papers was Meg’s butchering of our parents. Apparently, she was the only ‘person’ there at the scene of the crime the crime. The court labelled this as a malfunction rather than cold blooded intentions, so she wasn’t to be executed or jailed. However her sentence was to be deported to a different District. As quick as I could, I ran to the prison she was in. And when I got there, she was in an outside cell ready to be deported. There was nobody guarding her, so I sprinted right towards her. “Meg!” I whisper-shouted. As soon as she saw me her gradually mouth curved up into a smile. “Mag, what are you doing here?” “I came to say goodbye.” Meg’s smile fell. She knew the truth was there in black and white, and that she couldn’t change the past. ''“Are you dying all your life?” ''she asked. I nodded in response. ''“Can nobody revive me now, ''since you’re now going? I can’t risk showing myself in case I have to take part in the hunger games.” “I understand ''you want to live but you don’t know how, ''however I’m pretty sure that you will, at some point, find a friend who will shield your existence.” “I can’t help but feel guilty. You shouldn’t have been arrested for killing our parents. I accidentally messed with the computer whilst I was scrolling through it. I must’ve changed some of the coding by mistake. They haunted your dreams though. I don’t know whether to feel good or bad, but I lean towards the latter.” It was a stretched truth, so that Meg wouldn’t possibly get mad at me. For all I knew, she could malfunction and try to bump me off. “It’s fine Mag. For the first time in forever, I haven’t had one of the bad dreams. I ''woke up floating on a wave of golden sound. ''And besides, it’s ok to be relieved.” “But as much as I hated them, they were my parents.” “But you know that had you a choice, you would go back and do it again. 'Don’t forget who hired those men to throw you off the cliff.” I could feel the wrath inside of me, but it was very minimal. “Anyway, goodbye… Mag.” “Goodbye… Meg.” We reached our hands out and they touched for what would be the last time in the District. I then left the area, looking behind me to see Meg staring at the ground. Ever since that day, I felt myself growing sadder and sadder every day. I desperately wanted to believe that I would find a loyal friend as Meg said, but it became plain that anybody who found me alive would found anything in life fun anymore. 24/7, I had to hide away from society. There was never anybody to talk to. As a result, I slowly grew depressed. Sometimes I contemplated suicide to let go of my loneliness, but then closed those thoughts away as I relied more on hope to keep myself strong. As time progressed, I found it harder to stop myself from wanting to end it all. I couldn’t find myself being able to believe in what Meg said. 'Underwater for years I found it so much harder to swim than to drown. 'It was easier for me to give up. I was 'floating in the clouds. 'There was only one path for me: 'I’m giving up the fight. ''' I stole a rope and a knife from a store. The knife was there in case I backed out, but I knew it wouldn’t happen… or so I believed. Back to the point, I went to a tree in the dead of night where nobody would see me. The isolation was an even bigger motivation for me to cut off my life-line. I tied up the rope so that there was a noose and so it wouldn’t loosen. Staring at the empty space chilled my soul. Keeping my knife in my hand, I climbed partly up the tree and managed to struggle my head through the noose. At first, the only pressure I felt was the rope around my neck. After a few seconds, I could feel it crush my airways. It left my ''heart beating like a rhythm slowing. I saw lights up ahead and heard choirs of angels ring in my ears ''at one point. All of a sudden, the thought of death didn’t feel so good. Being beckoned to die was worse than commanding it yourself. ''‘So no I won’t go gentle into that good night. You can keep your candle; I’m walking away from the light.’ ''I almost died as I used my knife to cut the noose down, seeing as the pressure was almost at the fatal mark. Being able to breathe again properly was a massive relief for my system. I reminded myself of one golden rule to follow: If I ever attempted something like that again, I would '''''put my darkest days behind and let life flash right before my eyes. There was a big reason I had avoided human contact for years: It was because of one small fear for the hunger games. Seeing as they were the only obstacle to happiness, I volunteered at the next reapings in order to conquer them and set my mind to rest. Whilst I was watching the other reapings in the train, there was a familiar character who volunteered in district 8. As I saw her approach the stage, a pit of mixed feelings opened in my gut. Meg had volunteered as well. Even though I had to kill her if I wanted to win, I knew that I could catch up with her life. I smirked, because of one truth in life: ''We all have unfinished business to tend to. '' Optional - Backstory Summary Magdalene was born two Logan and Mona Pastle: Two factory workers with good pay. They often made many experiments to try out. One of these was a human-robot by the name of Meg, though Mag never knew of her existence before. Her parents loved her to bits, but this changed after Mag hit puberty. Her newfound rebelliousness didn't bug them at first, but when she stole some hair dye to get away from some thugs that was the last straw for them. They hired some men to throw her off of a cliff she regularly visited. Even though they completed it, she was found by a passerby and sent to hospital. Her heart stopped for a while, classing her as officially dead. In reality, she was still alive. When she escaped the hospital, she travelled back to her house and saw a girl that looked similarly to her. She was Meg: The robot her parents had secretly worked on. Her parents saw her in the window after they caught Meg staring outside. Mag ran off as her parents re-programmed Meg to kill her. However she got out of the connection range and returned home as she couldn't remember the command. Whilst Mona and Logan worked on her signal strength, Mag hid in her school yard for the night. Later she returned to the cliff and stayed there. Later, Meg found her. The two had a brawl at first, but they eventually came to peace and sealed their friendship. Later on though, Meg got nightmares. Mag knew the root was their parents, so she persuaded Meg to go with her there. She entered the house and messed with the programming, causing Meg to kill those who created her. Mag abandoned her to be arrested by the police, who deported her to district 8. After some motivational advice, Mag said farewell to her friend. She couldn't follow Meg's tips for long. She grew lonely and had suicidal thoughts, until one day when she made a stab to end it all. However she found some hope inside and stopped, realising the root of the problem lied in the games themselves. She volunteered for them, not knowing Meg had done the same until she watched the other reapings on the train. Song Inspiration Sudden Life - Rise Against '''Floating in the clouds, I'm giving up the fight' ''- Mag seeing that her attempts to stay strong are impossible, thus she must end it all to end the pain. '''We used to fly out to places beyond our own world, the fury and the sound' ''Mag and Meg Sharing the same minds. '''I saw it flicker like a television set, bright flashes of a warning sign' ''- When something about Meg felt bad to Mag. '''Flipping channels in a world gone static, eroding away line by fading line' ''- Logan and Mona pretending that Mag never existed, using Meg in her place instead. '''Underwater for years we found so much harder to swim than to drown' ''- Giving up is the easier way out for Mag. '''Are you dying all your life' ''- Mag feeling like everything surrounding her is false. '''You want to live, but you don't know how' ''- Mag wanting nothing but to be happy. '''Can no one revive me now?' ''- Mag having nobody left who cares for her. '''Heart beating like a rhythm slowing' ''- Her drawing closer to death. '''Flat-line and a closing bell whisper a warm farewell' ''- Meg's departure '''Don't suppose that you know the way? Don't suppose that you care?' ''- This would be Mag berating her parents for the way they almost disposed of her. '''But you know that had you a choice, you would go back and do it again' ''- Mag feeling satisfied over her parents' deaths. '''And for the very first time, it feels like I'm walking away from the light' ''- Mag finally having a shot at true happiness. Victory Luscious Crinkle's The First Games (Despair) Kills: Axel Tubman Co-Victors: Timothy Banner, Rio Waterborne, Tarzen Wonderpark, Valerie Woolworth, Mikelle Quenton Notes: Mag was entered into these games alongside Canary Ash, whom she allied with alongside Lunar Powers, Clara Jane, Jacob Woodward and Luxio Sertralium. On the first day Lunar and Luxio died in the bloodbath. Everybody else was physically unharmed, minus Clara who had a minor foot injury. The next day, Canary and Clara died leaving her and Jacob feeling guilty (And Blake making puns about Canary's death as well). Nothing happened to them the next day. On day four, Mag shot Axel down with a volley of arrows. However Jacob was pierced with a harpoon, which left the six remaining survivors to become victors. (Though in the Death arc, the survivors from Despair and Desolation were supposed to be brought back into the arena to fight once more.) Trivia * The idea for Magdalene was made after Aria wanted to make the droid of one of my future tributes, Ingrid Silverthorn. But because I had 'Plans' for her, it was not possible. To compensate, we came up with the idea of Mag just so that she can make a droid version of a tribute. * She is my and Aria's 3rd tribute pair. * Mag's backstory is 5,583 words long. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Volunteer Category:Victors